The Mentor
by darkceilingwithoutastar
Summary: The 1950s. Niklaus Mikaelson meets the innocent, yet dangerous witch, Lana Miller. He is intrigued by her and her story. She shows him kindness and gradually they form a friendship. Lana's uncanny ability to tell the future paired with Klaus' ruthlessness makes them a duo to be feared. How long is it before Klaus' demons resurface and plague their friendship.


It was noon in the small suburban town of Montrose. The sun beat down mercilessly on the streets. He was alone, but enjoying the sunshine. A privilege he was lucky to have, unlike so many other of his kind. He sat lazily on the park bench in the town square watching as the young children before him joyfully ate their ice-cream cones, while their mothers gossiped unreservedly about the latest town scandal. He shook his head, _humans_, always concerned with trivial matters. The 1950's so far had been monotonous. He had quickly tired of lugging his siblings around with him, wherever he went. After Rebekah's betrayal in the twenties, he had pledged he would never, for the foreseeable future, allow his siblings to see the light of day. The first twenty years were plagued with destruction. Everywhere he went he wreaked havoc. He searched high and low for the woman that had caused his life to become this menial, but she evaded him successfully time and time again, much to his disappointment.

However, as the years progressed, a sense of sadness began to fill Niklaus Mikaelson. He felt that his immortal life, so far, had not yet lived up to his impeccable standards. He wanted his life to be filled with meaning. He wanted family, loyalty and friendship. Unfortunately, his own family had not succeeded to fulfill his wishes. Therefore, he must make his own. His own family. _His._ The thought filled him with such joy and sent his spirit soaring. It was exactly what he needed, a family. Klaus had become infatuated with the idea of unleashing his werewolf side and creating a new species. Finally, he would have something that he had a claim to. Unlike his half family, who he now suspected, never knew him that well at all.

The thought had consumed him, it had clouded his vision. He had almost forgotten what he was doing, in the one-horse town. Certainly not stopping for a casual visit to Montrose's newly opened war museum. His head snapped up. _Focus_, he thought to himself, _don't get carried away Nik!_ He sat waiting, patiently, knowing he would be successful in his endeavours. The clock struck four and he grinned to himself, knowing that his plans were about to come into fruition.

He saw her long before she had seen him. Strolling casually up the street in her pink Summer dress. Her skirt swaying as she walked and her satchel casually sitting across her shoulder, her school books weighing her down slightly. Her light brown hair was pulled back from her face with a thick pink ribbon and her curls bounced as she walked up the street. She looked like the perfect All-American girl. _Too easy_, Klaus thought. For a second he was skeptical, this couldn't be the powerful witch he had heard rumour of. The witch who could help him, who he would make help him. Lana Miller. However when she whipped around at the sound of her name being called in the distance, he knew for certain it was her.

"Lana! Hey Lana! Wait up!" Another girl called, scrambling to catch up with the brown haired beauty who had already turned her back.

She wore a yellow dress, similar to Lana's. Although she was much taller and had long straight red hair. Walking up the street together they looked like the ice-cream cones the children were holding. Bright, and colorful. Klaus listened carefully.

"Lana,you didn't wait!" The girl cried.

"Sorry, Hazel," the witch replied, "Things were getting a little too serious in there for me."

"Lana, _we,_ I mean the other witches and I, are just trying to help you," Hazel muttered exasperated, as she struggled to keep pace with her friend.

Klaus' interest was piqued. He wondered idly if the witches had heard of his plans by now to acquire the young witch.

"Look, Hazel," Lana whipped around, stopping in her tracks, "I get it. You're just trying to help me to turn into one of the creepy coven members. Sometimes I'd rather embrace being who I am. I don't want to be sucked into this witchcraft thing. I know how to do things myself!"

Hazel shook her head, "Lana, why won't you practice with us? I know it's because you don't want us to channel you. But we're you're family..."

She trailed off and Lana looked disappointed, "Just let me enjoy myself. Please, give me time!"

Hazel conceded defeat. She smiled wistfully at her friend and then said goodbye and sauntered off around the corner, presumably back to relay what she had just heard to the other witches waiting around the corner. Lana slipped inconspicuously into the shabby diner across the street, unaware that Klaus was watching her from the park bench.

Abruptly, he stood up and began pacing steadily towards the diner. He was excited but also weary. He wanted her to be the_ One_ , the witch who could, once and for all ,put an end to his trouble. He opened the door of the typical diner and was hit with a waft of cool air. The place was somewhat empty. However the bloodlust still gripped him when he heard the beating of the six human hearts in the vicinty. He glanced around until he found her, her pink ribbon and the back of her head on slightly visible over the top of one of the booths. How easy it would be to just grab her, nobody would notice.

"You gonna sit down and order, or are you just going to stand there looking like a meathead?" A man's voice shattered his train of thought.

Klaus glared, he hated when anyone referred to him as 'boy!' He was over a thousand years old. It seemed ironic that this middle-aged balding human had the nerve to speak to him as if he were a teenage fool. He thundered over towards a vacant booth, in front of his witch, all so he could see her better. She glanced up at him when he sat down and smiled, lighting up her blue eyes. Klaus smiled back, trying his best to look charming. He would have to lure her in that way, he was sure of it. If her appearance revealed anything it was that she was young and somewhat ignorant. A teenage girl practically begging for male attention.

However when he smiled at her she rolled her eyes and shook her head. He noticed she was reading something, what was it? He could see something poking out behind the cover of the girls magazine, which lead him to believe it was something she was hiding. Her face darkened and her brow furrowed as she read in silence. She barely glanced when the waiter set down her milkshake, too entranced with her reading. She was growing more flushed by the second.

Klaus seized the opportunity and walked over to her table, "Excuse me ma'am..." he began.

"Sit down," She snapped, closing her book, "Don't you think I've noticed you lurking?"

"Pardon?" He asked, cocking one eyebrow, he was thrown off-guard by her response, but sat anyway.

"Hello," she began, "Let me guess, your name is Nicholas Matthews, and you're new in town?"

He was taken aback. She had foretold his next sentence. His silence gave her all the confirmation she needed, and she smiled wickedly. Still becoming used to her powers, it was always a source of joy when they worked.

"I don't know how you done that, but it was amazing," Klaus smiled.

Lana blushed slightly, allowing herself to admire the handsome man who had just complimented her "Thanks."

This was going to be easy, Klaus thought to himself. She was like putty in his hands and he would mould her and shape her right.

"Are all the girls around here like you?" Klaus asked, doing his best to come accross as warm and friendly. Something he thought didn't become him.

Lana smirked, "I don't know. Are they? What is it you're looking for?"

"Well you're certainly pretty, you caught my eye the moment I spotted you in here, reading your magazine, if that's what it is.." he gestured his hands towards the ill-concealed book she had left out on the table.

Lana flushed, but smiled at his teasing. "Well, thank you, Nicholas."

He caught himself smiling back unaware. Suddenly her eyes blanked and slid out of focus. She wasn't watching Klaus, but watching a scene fold out before her eyes. She returned to meet his gaze after half a minute. However, she looked suspicious and Klaus heard her tiny heart flutter in her chest. The mood dramatically changed. Klaus tensed, anticipating her next move. What would she do?

"Who are you?" She demanded, her voice wavering.

"Not here love, you'll cause a scene," Klaus said, gesturing to the waiter who was regarding them suspiciously.

"Funny, the witches sent you here," Lana said, attempting to sound brave, but only sounding more worried and frantic, "I have nothing for you. What do you want from me?"

Klaus shook his head, he heard about her uncanny ability to detect lies as well as being able to foretell the future. Perhaps he should have taken her, kidnapped her. That would have provided an element of surprise. He half kicked himself. However, he knew she could not defy him.

"Answer me!" She demanded. Suddenly, the glasses full of creamy milkshake in front of the couple opposite them simultaneously smashed to pieces. When Klaus whipped his head around to meet Lana's stare, she wasn't intimidated. She stared him down. He grabbed her arm and pulled her suddenly from the diner. Out in the broad daylight it was less easy for her to have an advantage.

"Let's talk, shall we," Klaus hissed and dragged her along the street discreetly, "I know where your home is, so maybe when we are there you'll make me a nice cup of tea and welcome me graciously."

Suddenly his hand around her arm was red hot and burning. He pulled away immediately.

"I'll take you back to mine and we can talk," She whispered, "Unless you want to be taken down by an entire coven, I suggest you take your hand off my arm and let me guide you there myself."

Klaus was taken back, astonished. Never had a witch been able to harm him. Not since Esther. He wondered what he had gotten himself into as she marched up the street and he followed her unwillingly. However, he would do anything to create his dream family. If it meant taking the lead from this juvenile witch then he would have to do it.


End file.
